Thor S01E01
Thor - Season one, episode one. Pilot episode entitled "Earthfall" Script - Note: The following is written in a story/script hybrid to avoid being too long. I hope you understand and enjoy! Some information is just given like you already know it, and that means it’s been explained in a line I didn’t write. Earthfall - S01E01 --- we start in a room, with a golden throne and a bookshelf. A young boy bows to the man on the throne, before looking up to him. “The world is split into nine realms, nine galaxies in which all life exists. They are connected by the tree of life, which provides the branches that we can use to go to other realms. Asgard is the smallest realm but the most advanced, and it is our job to keep the other realms peaceful and in line. We must respect our powers and sciences that allow us so much power, for many people would long to possess power of the Gods. Midgard in the most vast of the realms, for it is made up of millions of planets inside a large galaxy. Midgard is always at war with each other though, so we often assert our powers to keep the peace in. That is our role as Asgardians.” “Very good Loki, you have learnt a lot. Very well remembered. Continue.” “Myself and Thor are your children. Son of Odin, grandson’s of Bor. We, Thor, will become King and I shall help him look after the nine realms. He shall be burdened with the power to lead by example and keep the peace in the nine realms. The books state I am to become the humble and kind messenger of the Gods, and I will stay loyal to Thor.” A young Loki looks up nervously to his father, who is clapping. They exchange a conversation about how Loki would make a fine king if he had the chance. Thor then enters the room after waking up late for his morning lessons. It is his 10th Birthday, so he walks in with two young ladies on either of his arms. After proclaiming how he should be let off from training on his birthday, his father, Odin, announces that he has a special present for him. He takes the two into his chambers as he shows him Mjolnir, a mystical hammer forged in the light of a dying star. He gives the hammer to Thor, and the symbol on the side of the hammer disappears, leaving only Thor to able to wield it. He flips the hammer in his hand, and then places it on the floor and challenges the two girls to try lifting it. Neither can. “Loki?” he nods to him and points at the hammer, “Want to have a go?” he says, smirking. Loki turns his back and leaves the room, hearing Odin congratulate Thor behind him. The camera zooms into Loki, who has fire in his eyes. He whispers to himself “Messenger? Not what the book of Ragnarok said” Zoom through his eyes. A quick montage of Odin and Thor enjoying his time together. A competition being held to see who would become his personal warriors. Loki learning the ancient arts of magic through books.Thor and his friends sneaking to other realms in the night. Fades to Muspelheim, realm of the fir demons. 11 years later -''' Thor, a black haired woman, a fat ginger man, an asian man, and a blonde man all run quietly through the halls of a dark castle. They sneak below the tall windows, that shine brightly with the lava outside. They stick to the shadows to not be seen, when a guard spots them, when the woman jumps out of the shadows and stabs him through the chest and pulls his body with her back into the shadows. “Not, bad, for a woman!” The fat ginger one whispers while giggling. She hits the butt of her sword into his face harshly and the other two begin to chuckle. “Volstagg you've known Sif too long, you knew you wouldn't get away with such a stupid comment!” He giggles regardless. They approach a large red door. “You sure Thor sir?” Asks the asian one. He turns to him and smiles a cocky grin. “My forefathers fought a thousand years of war with the fire demons, of course we need to do this. Sutur loves his sword, so that’s why we take it.” They run to the door and open it slowly. “Empty. No Guards” He bellows loudly. The Asian one grabs his arm “Sssshhh. Do you want to tempt fate Thor?” They converse about how they have done this many times before in many realms without being caught, when many fire demons, alongside Surtur himself enter the room. They become surrounded.# “I don’t mean to be the one to be obvious, but it seems to be a trap.” Announces the blond one. They stand in a circle facing outwards towards the fire demon army. Sif steps forward “Sutur, your leadership, please see there is a misunderstanding, we had been chasing a Ulik, the rock giant, and it travelled to you’re realm. We were helping you!”. There’s a silence in the room for a while before Surtur shouts “YOU LIE!” and smashes his fist on the stone ground. Thor throws his hammer at him and he is knocked through the wall of the chamber. he grabs Surtur’s sword from the display and begins hacking down fire demons with his weapons. The others follow suit and a battle begins. Meanwhile in Asgard, Loki walks down to the bifrost at the end of the rainbow bridge, the bridge leading Asgard’s teleporter to other realms. He approaches Heimdal, the all-seeing watchman of asgard. “Why did you let them go to Muspelheim!?” Demands a now grown up Loki. “You let, Thor, the warriors. Sif! Your own daughter, travel to the realm of the demons, for what? Fun? So they could mess around and die, or worse, start a war with surtur?” Heimdall looks calmly at Loki. “I can only stop things coming in, not going out. I wish I could, but they follow Thor’s stupidity and arrogance like a moth to a flame. I cannot stop them, not him.” Heimdall concentrates for a moment before gasping. “They have began a battle with the demons.” Loki frowns sarcastically “Poor Thor, unlike him to be so brash.” before vanishing into smoke. He re-appears in Odin’s throne-room, telling him of Thor has done. back to Muspelheim. The warriors are holding off the demons but are getting tired. One of the troops manages to stab a sword through Hogun’s leg as he falls to the floor. They seem worn out when Thor smashes his hammer on the ground, destroying the room with lightning. Many of the demons die, but more keep entering the room, now increasing in size into giant demons. Surtur then arises and walks back into the room as he goes to breath fire on them. Sif raises he shield and then is surrounded by a bright flash. She opens her eyes. They are in the bifrost portal back on Asgard, with Loki, Odin and Heimdall surrounding them. They are scarred and tired from the encounter. Odin looks down upon them. “ Sif, Volstagg, Hogun, Fandral. You are dismissed. Heimdall, make sure they get medical attention.” They leave. Thor stands on his feet. “Father I can explai-” “No you cannot, Thor. You were my favourite Son. You are going to be king, yet you treat your power with such disrespect, you are arrogant, ignorant, rude, disrespectful to my name. You do not deserve this title.” His armour dissolves. “Your weapon” - his hammer flies into Odin’s hand, the symbol burning back onto the side. “And you shall be stripped of your rights as an Asgardian. You shall be banished to Earth, a midgard planet, where you spend the rest of your days earning back that which you have lost.” Thor shrinks down to a smaller man, he begins to feel weak. “Please, father, you were at war with Surtur. I took his sword to prevent another war!” “And in the process, you began another. Goodbye, Son.” Loki looks down upon him as Thor is sucked into the portal. Odin then throws the hammer in too. “Father, why Mjonir?” he asks. “Because in time, Thor will learn to wield it again, and when he does he will be king again. It will take years, so I allow you that privilege. I know your intentions well Loki. And no, you will never be king. But enjoy this reign while it lasts, for that throne is destined to never be yours, it just has to be that way.” “I understand father” - The camera zooms into his eyes as they glaze over with ice. '''Cut to black Thor wakes up in a cold sweat in a truck, on a bed. He is hooked up to a life-support machine. He looks over to see a grey-haired, bearded man. “Oh hey! I thought you’d never wake up! It’s been about a week! And a hell of a week it’s been, you will never guess what has happened to me.” CREDITS Feedback Trivia * Much of Asgardian Lore is set up in the opening history lesson with Loki, including the nine realms, the tree of life, Muspelheim, Sutur, Asgardian durability, Thor's family, Mjonir and many other components to the Thor universe that would become more important as the series goes on * The episode ends technically at the end of the second episode, which is a flashback episode. Category:Thor Category:Earth-101420 Category:Earth-101420 Prime Category:Jaga 321